Tease
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: Genderswap PWP. Jane has a surprise for Spock. Turns out, Spock's got one for her captain as well.


"Jane, you are taking longer than normal in the bathroom. Are you well?"

"Yes, Spock, I'm fine," Jane called back, checking her reflection in the mirror one last time. She had decided to surprise Spock tonight, and put on a show for her. The outfit-if it could even be called that-she was wearing had been chosen by Gaila. It consisted of a dark blue, lacy, push up bra, matching panties with frills all around them, thigh high stockings, and a sheer blue teddy. She'd forgone the heels, never having had the coordination to walk in them.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, clearing her throat. Spock raised her head, both eyebrows rising up into her bangs as she took in Jane's appearance.

"Where did you acquire such an outfit?" she asked. Jane was pleased to note that despite the careful neutrality of her voice, Spock's eyes were roaming up her body slowly, taking in every inch of her outfit.

"Gaila helped me pick it out," she replied, slowly making her way towards the bed. She paused just before she reached it, holding her arms out and slowly turning in a circle.

"You like it?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips once she had returned to facing Spock.

"It is flattering on you, yes," she replied. Jane's grin widened at the mild strain in her voice.

"Good."

"However, I believe it would be even more flattering on the floor."

Jane laughed outright at that, always amused at Spock's use of innuendo.

"I agree. Why don't you take it off of me?" she suggested, stepping closer. Spock had shifted so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread to allow Jane to step in between them and rest her hands on her shoulders.

Spock looked up at her, one eyebrow quirked, her lips lifted in what passed for a smirk on her normally stoic face.

"I would be most happy to do so."

She started with the teddy, sliding it up and over Jane's head, letting it drop to the floor. Jane's eyebrows shot up in a fair imitation of Spock, surprised that she hadn't folded the piece of lingerie or put it away neatly.

Spock's hands roamed over her body, touching each inch of exposed skin before her. She'd seen Jane naked countless times, but most nights, she still took the time to touch and kiss each inch of Jane's body.

Next were the stockings, carefully rolled down the leg propped up on the bed, Spock kissing the skin as it was exposed, her fingers ghosting over her ankle as she pulled the stocking off. Jane shivered at the attention, reaching out to push Spock's long black hair back behind her ear when it fell in her face.

The bra came off next, Spock reaching up to unhook it and slowly slide it down her arms, dropping it on the floor with the rest of the lingerie, her hands sliding up Jane's body to cup her ample breasts (that she would never admit to being mildly jealous of; her own were small enough to fit in Jane's hand, something the other woman loved), brushing her thumbs over the nipples. Jane sighed softly, leaning into Spock's touch.

Before she could become properly aroused, however, Spock dropped her hands back down to her waist, hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties and dragging her fingers around them. Jane felt her stomach muscles jump away from the touch, causing her to fight back a giggle. They, too, were removed slowly, sliding down her legs until she could step out of them. Once gone, Jane stood before Spock, completely naked.

"I believe I prefer you in this," she murmured, stroking her palms along Jane's thighs.

"I'm beginning to think I like it better too."

Spock tugged her forward, reaching up to grip the back of her neck, guiding her down for a slow kiss, while stroking two fingers along Jane's in a Vulcan kiss.

"Get on the bed," she murmured against Jane's lips. Jane did so without a word, crawling across the bed and settling back against the pillows, resting her hands on her stomach.

"You are beautiful like this, t'hy'la."

Jane felt her face coloring, never knowing how to react to such compliments. Thankfully, Spock didn't expect an answer; she was too busy pressing feathery-soft kisses along Jane's side, until she reached her ear. Once her lips found the soft lobe, she took it between her teeth, gently biting down. Jane groaned, her hips arching up.

"Spread your legs," she commanded, breath hot against her ear. Shivering, Jane did as she was told, spreading her legs wide for Spock.

However, Spock didn't react the way Jane had hoped she would. Rather than kiss a trail down her stomach, or stroke her fingers along her lips, Spock reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a slender silver vibrator. Jane's eyes widened. They'd never brought toys or props into the bedroom, beyond the occasional pair of handcuffs or riding crop. (Both had been Jane's suggestion, of course.)

"You are not the only one who has been visiting Gaila, Jane," she murmured, lightly dragging the vibrator along Jane's inner thigh. She shivered at the cool feel of the toy, eyes never leaving Spock's face.

"She suggested a vibrator as a way to…spice up our sex life, as she said. I was quite interested in how you would react to it."

"I think we both owe Gaila a th_aaank youu!" _Jane gasped the last words, as the vibrator was resting on the crease where hip met thigh, and Spock had turned it on so that it was vibrating quietly against her skin.

"Indeed," Spock murmured, watching Jane's face in fascination. Jane took in her expression through half-lidded eyes, the vibrating sensations sending pleasant shivers up and down her spine. She twitched her hips, attempting to get the vibrating sensations closer to where she wanted them.

Spock, on the other hand, had different ideas. She slowly dragged the silver device across Jane's stomach, making the muscles twitch and jump away from the vibrations. She traced small patterns with the tip on Jane's inner thigh, teasingly close to her lips and entrance, before dragging it away and down her thigh.

Jane's fingers were clutching the sheets tightly, and she was biting her lower lip to keep from whimpering too much. Spock took notice of this, eyebrow arched as she turned up the strength of the vibrations on the device, teasingly stroking the tip of it along Jane's lips.

"Fuck, Spock," she gasped, unable to restrain herself any longer. Her hips lifted off the bed slightly, and a high pitched whimper escaped her. Her eyes fell shut, and she felt, rather than saw, Spock's slight smile at her words.

"All right," she murmured, slowly sliding the vibrator into her, enjoying the noises Jane made in response.

"Oh my God," Jane cried out, hips pushing up off of the bed and her fingers almost tearing through the sheets as she pulled on them. The vibrations against her inner walls were almost too much, pushing her closer to orgasming faster than anything had before, the warm feeling pooling in her stomach.

"Spock! Spock, I need-" Jane didn't finish her sentence, a loud moan tearing itself from her throat as Spock turned the vibrations up as high as they would go. Jane felt one firm, cool hand press against her hip, pinning her to the bed as she whimpered and writhed, unable to focus on anything but the vibrations inside of her and the cool touch of Spock's hand against her hip.

Until hot lips closed around her clit, sucking hard. Jane was gone at that, screaming Spock's name over and over as her orgasm tore through her harder than ever before. She came down slowly, chest heaving and body shaking, to find Spock resting her cheek against her thigh, the vibrator still inside of her, but on the lowest setting.

"Spock," she gasped weakly, reaching down to tangle her fingers in her long, dark hair.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, eyes burning hot with desire.

"How many times you think you can get me off with that thing tonight?"

Spock's lips curved into a small smile, the look in her eyes mischievous.

"As many as you wish, Jane."

"Fuck yes," she moaned, letting her head fall back against the pillows. She had a moment to catch her breath, and then Spock's lips were back on her, tongue competing with the vibrator for her attention.

Six orgasms later, Jane and Spock lay in a sweaty heap, bodies curled around each other bonelessly, Spock's fingers combing through Jane's blonde hair, the vibrator discarded somewhere on the floor. Both were too exhausted to speak, simply pressing their lips together in a soft, slack kiss, before succumbing to sleep.

Jane had enough energy for one last thought before she drifted off.

_Gaila is _so _getting a bottle of Jack and a fucking raise for that. _


End file.
